Wraith TV show
by pf59
Summary: Où quand Todd, Michael et Steeve doivent faire une émission TV qui tourne au cauchemard pour les participants. Fic à ne pas prendre au sérieux. Si vous ne savez pas ce qu'est un Mudokon, regardez une photo avant de lire cette fic, vous comprendrez. pf59


Wraith TV game show

Titre: Le 1er show TV Wraith.

Auteur: pf59.

Disclaimer: Faut vraiment dire ça? Le concept est de moi mais aucun des persos ne m'appartiens.

Genre: Totalement humoristique.

Rated: K.

Note: Cette fic est un pur délire sorti tout droit de mon petit cerveau tordu. Le but étant avant tout de vous divertir. Quel plaisir j'ai eu à écrire ça mais ça a été difficile quand même. Ya des références à Oddworld (jeu vidéo avec le personnage d'Abe, mais si le Mudokon bleu. Un jeu génial entre autre. Regardez une image de ce type si vous connaissez pas.) Les blagues d'un certain S (je ne vais pas vous en dire plus) sont parfois...lourde veuillez l'en excuser d'avance. Ah et pour le titre, désolé mais c'est plus évocateur comme ça que si j'avais tenu ce que je disais dans "Legenda".

Résumé: Dans un univers parralèle, les plus dangereuses personnes de notre galaxie (ainsi qu'Atlantis) s'apprêtent à prendre part à la première émission de TV animée par les Wraith.

* * *

___Wraith TV show___

* * *

En l'an 2010, dans la galaxie de Pégase, toutes les races équipées d'écran plasma s'apprêtent à voir le premier show TV des Wraith. Installé dans le studio WraithCorportation sur la planète P8A367, situé après la nébuleuse Mckay. Le plateau est plutôt spacieux avec des tribunes de spectateurs encerclant les 2/3 du plateau. Seul un passage vers les vestiaires et le reste évite que la tribune ne soit complète. La tribune en elle même n'était pas très remplie.

Les trois Wraith animateurs arrivèrent avec le générique de l'émission.

Todd, le présentateur vedette des bulletins météo et pour les courses de Formule Dart, était habillé d'un très joli costume-cravate classique mais qui lui allait plutôt bien avec sa tête. Les couleurs du noir et blanc ont été remplacée par le vert et le bleu.

Michael, lui, était réputé pour son émission Anti Atlante. Il n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche et frappait souvent là où ça faisait mal. Mais sa notoriété était très grande dans les systèmes solaire de l'Est. Il était habillé d'un jean délavé bleu pale et noir ainsi que d'une chemise blanche entrouverte du coeur jusqu'en haut. Il portait également une espèce de cape noire très longue qui lui arrivait aux chevilles.

Enfin, le dernier Wraith animateur, il y avait le choix entre dans l'ordre: Steeve (épisodes "Soupçons" et "Sérum"), Bob ("Assiégés partie 1") ou Kenny (second de Todd). Mais j'ai préféré Steeve. Celui-là était habillé d'une jolie tenue. Une robe bleu en soie qui allait bien avec son fond de teint. Steeve est devenu célèbre pour le JT de 20h heure d'Atlantis mais plus pour ses fautes que pour son talent. Il s'est reconverti maintenant dans la couture. Il est dans le métier depuis déjà plus de 4 ans et sa notoriété a très rapidement grimpé. Tout les trois tenaient leurs petites "fiches pratiques" comme ils disaient.

* * *

Le générique prit donc fin et les trois présentateurs étaient face au public (Michael à la gauche du public, Todd au milieu et Steeve sur la droite). Les lumières bleues, vertes et blanche illuminaient la salle et ce fut Todd qui prit la parole le premier sous les acclamations du public.

-Bonsoir à tous les Wraith, humains et Asurans de la galaxie! Bienvenue sur le plateau du "Wraith TV game show". Je m'appelle Todd et je vous présente mes deux colllègues qui vous accompagnerons tout au long de l'émission. Dit-il tout sourire en tournant sa tête vers Michael tout comme Steeve.

-Bonjour à tous! J'espère que vous êtes tous prêt à voir une équipe perdre? Fit Michael en élevant sa voix tout en gardant son sourire alors que des hués se firent entendre.

-Salut à vous! Est-ce que vous êtes chaud? Demanda Steeve en hurlant et en s'approchant du public. La réponse du public fut quand même très enthousiaste.

-Bien nous tenons à nous excuser auprès des Lemadians pour avoir involontairement saccagé leur récolte, expliqua Todd, le plus âgé un peu plus sérieux.

-En même temps si Steeve avait pas menacé le type on en serait pas là, la ramena son collègue.

-J'avais faim moi, peina le plus jeune en baissant la tête lorsque Michael comprit qu'il fallait faire diversion.

-C'est pas tout mais l'émission doit continuer là..., lança le critiqueur pour rattrapper le coup.

-Ah on est pas en répet' là? Demanda le Wraith le plus idiot. Les deux firent non de la tête avant de montrer leur consternation pour leur ami. Steeve souffla avant de prononcer gaiement. Donc nous allons vous présenter les participants de ce soir! C'est parti pour le show, qu'il hurla, le public chauffait alors que dès qu'il eu fini de parler, les autres se tournèrent vers lui l'air méchant de dire "Toi tu vas pas passer la soirée."

-Attends! T'as oublié de passer le message, rattrapa l'anti Atlante.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai, petit message pour le Docteur Kavanagh d'Atlantis! On vous attends pour jouer Docteur, s'exclama Steeve avec un faux sourire qui voulait dire en fait "Vas-y viens on fait la chasse à la vermine."

-Vous en faites pas on va pas vous manger si? Tenta le sympathique Wraith.

-Noooon! On est pas comme ça! Plaisanta le Wraith à la robe en faisant un petit geste de main.

-C'est pas notre genre! Rajouta notre hybride.

-Oui oui je confirme! Donc nous allons maintenant vous montrer nos participants de ce "Wraith TV show", hurla Todd alors que les participants arrivèrent.

-Acastus Kolya et Ladon Radim des Genii, présenta l'hybride de notre univers.

-On fait dans le jardinage maintenant? Un "Radim" et un "Acastus", ils ont la main verte vous trouvez pas? Demanda le plus crétin des trois.

-Eh toi "face de Mudokon" tu veux mourrir sur le champ? S'exclama derechef Kolya.

-Messieurs du calme! Ils peuvent pas avoir la main verte idiot! Ils sont pas des nôtres! Renchérit le petit Todd.

-N'empêche que ça sonne comme une plante "Acastus", continua Steeve ce qui désespéra ses deux compères.

-Ok "face de Mudokon" t'as gagné!

-S'il vous plaît du calme! Entre races civilisées! On a passé l'âge, calma le présentateur le plus calme et respectueux de la soirée.

-Baston! Baston! Bast...pardon, fit Michael en se calmant. Il adorait voir de la bagarre lorsque Todd poursuivit les présentations des équipes.

-Nous accueillons donc maintenant Oberoth des Asurans!

-On l'arrondi à combien lui? Dégaina le scientifique Wraith.

-C'est normal qu'un Asuran soit aussi arrogant? Demanda Steeve.

-Ca doit juste être un effet de style je pense! Il sera accompagné de Fran! Continua Todd toujours de bon humeur dans sa voix.

-Fran qui est sponsorisé ce soir par les café Maxwell! Déclara notre hybride alors que personne ne semblait avoir compris son allusion.

-J'ai pas tout compris là, fit le crétin.

-Ensuite nous accueillons Larrin des Travellers!

-Y était temps! Enfin des belles filles! Déclara Steeve comme un excité.

-Et moi je pue? Cria Fran hors d'elle.

-Ya pas une épreuve de maillot de bain? Continua Michael.

-Sans commentaires. Elle sera assistée de Katana, une autre Travellers, accueillit Todd le Wraith avec enthousiasme. Ne voyant pas de blague venir il enchaîna rapidement. Il avait envie de passer à l'action là maintenant. Et sans plus attendre voici maintenant l'Asgard chef qu'on a vu dans le double-épisode de mi-saison 5, dit-il un peu hésitant en cherchant quelque chose des yeux sur sa fiche.

-C'est quoi son nom? Chuchota Michael en douce derrière ses fiches.

-Je l'ai pas sur mes fiches! Lui répondit le tatoué.

-On a qu'à l'appeler "l'Asgard chef qu'on a vu dans Atlantis", conclut Steeve qui sortait sa première phrase intelligente de la soirée.

-Donc c'était l'Asgard chef qu'on a v...et cetera! Il sera dans le groupe des Invités et sera associé à...Lucius...Luvin, hurla Todd alors que des hués s'élevèrent face à un Lucius tout sourire saluant le public de la main. Des lancés de tomates Pégasiennes furent lancé par des femmes...et des hommes. Kavanagh, qui se cachait discrètement lui lança un bouquet de fleurs.

-Et dire qu'on est payé une misère pour endurer tout ça, souligna le scientifique Wraith.

-Et enfin nos deux derniers concurrents venus d'Atlantis. J'ai nommé l'ancien pilote du Satedian Dart Team, Ronon Dex.

-Oh put*** vu sa tête il nous en veut encore pour ce qui s'est passé ya 3 ans, déclara l'idiot de service.

-Mais non andouille c'est sa tête naturelle! Fit l'anti Atlante lorsque Steeve renversa une caméra qui attérit sur le crâne d'un spectateur. Et dans la catégorie boulet...Steeve!

-Oh bien vu! Ricana Todd le Wraith.

-C'est moi qui ait fait ça? Demanda Steeve d'une voix nasiarde.

-Consternant! Et nous accueillons enfin Rodney Mckay!

-Oh non pas lui! Il va encore se plaindre! Râla Michael.

-T'inquiètes je lui ai mis du citron dans sa bouffe! Et vu la quantité de nourriture qu'il ingurgite celui-là, le rassura Steeve.

-Pour une fois que tu te rends utile, ricana notre hybride préféré.

-Heureusement que nous on a pas besoin de manger grand chose, renchérit Todd.

-Parle pour toi l'ancêtre! Ricana Michael lorsque Sheppard arriva sur le plateau flingue à la main et le pointa sur Michael.

-Retire tout de suite ce que t'as dit de mon Todd!

-T'es qui sa mère?

-Messieurs s'il vous plaît un peu de calme! Tenta de calmer Steeve mais Sheppard le dévisagea avant de rediriger son regard vers Michael.

-Hm! Kay! Michael j'ai qu'une chose à dire! ALLEZ ATLANTIS!!! S'écria-t-il en brandissant le drapeau d'Atlantis imaginé par Lorne. Le drapeau représentait simplement la porte des étoiles de la cité. Todd se chargea de lui prendre le bras et de l'emmener hors du plateau. Il revint quelques secondes plus tard.

-Mince j'ai oublié une équipe, fit Todd surpris qui tenta de se rattrapper. Et enfin la dernière équipe j'ai nommé..., Ils crièrent tous 3: LES WRAIIIIIIIIITH!!!

-Avec Bob! Hurla Steeve.

-Eeeet Kennyyyyyy! Renchérit Michael.

-Allez Keke!!! Todd toussa. Bon. Après avoir annoncé les participants nous allons maintenant envoyer envoyer nos participants dans la salle d'à côté pour la première épreuve. Nous verrons tout de cette caméra, expliqua Todd en montrant la caméra situé au dessus de l'entrée des participants.

-Allez-y mes cocos on vous réserve une bonne surprise, ricana Michael.

-Tais-toi andouille, grogna Todd en le frappant à l'arrière du crâne. Les participants arrivèrent dans une salle où au centre se trouvait un genre de ring de boxe sans les filets mais avec les poteaux.

-Participants veuillez entrer dans le ring de boxe, ordonna Steeve. Les participants rentrèrent tous lorsqu'une cage gisa du sol et les enferma. Les participants se demandaient ce qu'il se passait même s'ils croyaient que ça faisait parti du jeu. Sur le plateau, Todd, Steeve et Michael sortirent des fusils et les pointèrent vers le public.

-On vous a eu les gars. Vous croyiez réellement qu'on était gentil? On est pas con non plus, ricana Michael alors que les spectateurs étaient terrorisés.

-Parle pour toi scientifique à deux balles, fit Steeve.

-La ferme gueule de Mudokon. renchérit Michael.

-S'il vous plaît entre Wraith, voyons, calma Todd alors qu'il se tourna vers l'écran de la salle d'à côté où on entendit Bob hurler:

-On devait sortir de la cellule, c'est ce qui avait été conclut normalement!

-Et moi aussi!

-Tu m'as doublé et tu voudrais que je te sauves la mise? Idiot, Ricana Todd.

-Comment capturer ses ennemis d'un seul coup, qu'est ce que vous en pensez Kolya? Demanda Michael tout sourire.

-Faudrait me la montrer un de ces jours.

-L'espoir fait vivre, souria Sheppard en entrant dans la salle des prisonniers.

-Sheppard sortez-moi de là, brailla Rodney.

-Tu m'as trompé avec Zelenka et tu voudrais que je te sauves? Tu rêves. Dit le Colonel.

-Mais c'était un accident et puis toi avec Todd t'en as fait autant je te signale, répondit le Canadien.

-Et moi Colonel me sauveriez-vous? Demanda Lucius lui faisant une tête de chien battu.

-Peut-être que si Bob se nourrissait de vous...se demanda Sheppard alors que Bob planta sa main sur le torse de Lucius pour se nourrir. Finalement non. Je vous laisse, termina-t-il alors que du côté de Todd, Michael et Steeve, ces trois-là étaient en train de manger du pop-corn. Todd prit la parole:

-Donc suite à un léger...incident, nous allons rendre l'antenne. Merci de nous avoir suivi et bon appétit.

-Merci! Bon appétit à tous, souria Michael.

-Mangez 5 fruits et légumes par jour!

-C'est vrai que toi t'en as besoin, ricana Michael.

-Eh! Faut pas manger que de la viande! s'indigna Steeve alors que les trois se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la salle des prisonniers. Ils mettèrent une serviette de table autour du cou et crièrent ensemble:

-A TABLE!!!

* * *

Alors??? Pas trop déçu de la fin??? Pourquoi Atlantis devrait toujours gagner hein? Et puis bon on se débarasse de Kolya, Oberoth, l'Asgard et tout on est tranquille. Que demander de plus? Remplacer Ronon et Mckay par Kavanagh et Michael? Aussi! Sur ce à très bientôt pour une prochaine fic (elle va arriver prochainement). Et n'oubliez pas que le petit bouton en dessous où c'est écrit "Review this story/chapter" ne sert qu'à faire la déco. Appuyez vous verrez!

-Ouais appuyez, bava Todd.

Calme Todd! Calme! Va donc retrouver Sheppard. Voilà bien.

Sur ce bonne soirée, salut et bon appétit bien sûr.

pf59 


End file.
